


11:36 PM, Deep Hollow

by Rawrfunkle



Series: Roy G Biv [1]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Conversations, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrfunkle/pseuds/Rawrfunkle
Summary: In which Jackie throws a party and ends up hooking up with Bea.





	11:36 PM, Deep Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corplex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Corplex).



> This was written in a Text Document so if you need an explanation for the shitty format there ya go

11:36 PM.  
Deep Hollow.

It's been at least... what, two hours since my monthly party? Two or three, time flies fast when you're having fun. I had to host the party in the forest, since the  
last party was held in a subway station. Nobody really likes the same location, and the subway workers were getting more than a little bit pissy due to the  
overabundance of filled cups and fallen plates. Not that it was my mess to clean anyways. What once was a loud get-together has now dulled to nothing but a few  
voices, still hanging around after all was done. There was a sense of excitement still lingering in the air, though everything felt still. Out of all the people  
that came to the party, the only one that I bothered talking to afterwards was Bea Santello. She's a nice woman, has goals set up in her life, and is ready  
to pursue those goals through any means necessary. She has a strong will. I like that about her.

Now that we're done talking about that mess, let's jump back to the present. Me and her; the dynamic duo, the two muskateers, the cool kids that don't snort  
cocaine on the sidewalk... all of those things. We were talking about various things. Life, school, love and dating, sexuality, and various other interesting things.  
It's interesting how we seem to be the only ones in Possum Springs and beyond that can realy hold a pleasent conversation without shit spiraling down harder than  
any bass drop that currently exists. From what I hear, things are working out better for her. Her father finally got back on his feet and continued to do his fair  
share of work at the Ol' Pickaxe, and she found time to continue her education. She started college a few months ago, and she's loving it, but... every time I see  
her, she looks and sounds more and more tired.

It's probably just college, anyways. "So, how's the band?" God, she sounds so tired right now... it's worrying. "Ehh, I haven't really been doing much with it.  
Nobody really likes to hear music from a one-woman band called 'Trans World Order Give Them Hell', for some reason." She lets out another laugh. She looks edgy as  
all hell, but boy, does she have a beautiful personality. It takes her a moment to regain herself, but sure as the moon revolves around the earth, she speaks back up.  
"That's actually kinda funny. Hopefully that didn't come off as dick-ish." I simply shrug. "Eh, you're okay." As the conversation continues on, she begins to show  
signs that she might need to leave. Excessive yawning, some stretching, and some intense blinking. "Yeah..." She sounds even more tired than before! "I might need  
to turn in for the night. Great party, by the way." I know I'm not dating her or anything, but what she said kinda made me blush. Kinda. "G'night, Bea. Have a safe  
trip back home."

Buzzfeed would be all over this, because I sure as hell got surprised by what she said next. "Hey, you wanna carpool back to my place?" Oh, wow. Something told me  
to say yes, so of course, I said yes. "Uhh, hell yeah. I'm totally up for it."

The drive was reasonably long, but we managed to arrive on campus at around 12:00. Of course, she led the way to her dorm (because, of course, I don't know where  
the hell that is). After unlocking the door, she gently pushed it open to reveal a nice apartment. It's small enough, but it feels like an actual home. "Holy shit,  
Bea. This place is nice." She simply nods, before walking inside. "Ehh, it's not really... much, but it's neat enough." From there, we continued to speak about  
various things. Life, liberty, the pursuit of education... other stuff. Suddenly, the conversation shifts a bit. "Jackie, are you blushing right now?" Shit. There's  
a noticable smirk on her face, but for me, not so much. My heart practically leaps out of my jacket as I hear her speak those words into existence. God, what do I do?

"Uhh..." I've got to thing carefully about what I say next. I mean, I kind of am, but I don't really have an excuse for it. So, I just give out a random answer.  
"...yyyyes?" Just when I think I screwed up, Bea actually smiles. I don't know what I did, but she just... smiles. "Jackie, is there something that you need to say?"  
I have... no idea what she's talking about, but at the same time, I kind of do. I haven't really talked about my feelings to her in a while, so now's a good time as  
any to start. "I kinda, uhh... like... you?" That could not have come out any more straightforward. I know she's straight as an arrow, but at this point, I don't  
give a damn. I had to say something... anything.

But I sure as hell didn't expect her to kiss me.

Isn't she straight, though?

**Author's Note:**

> bruh I wrote this bitch last year and lemme tell yah I was supposed to be doing work so  
> this might get a sequel
> 
> p.s. Corplex if you're reading this, get f u c k e d I TOLD your ass I was gonna do it


End file.
